Merry Christmas & Happy New Year
by ritsuka10
Summary: Es una colección de oneshots relacionados a la època navideña y celebraciones de año nuevo.


Resumen: Oneshot basado en la canción Everyday is christmas de SIA .

* * *

Los centros comerciales muggles era uno de los sitios favoritos de la recién elegida primer ministra del ministerio de magia de Inglaterra, pero en el época navideña eran desesperantes, ahora comprendía porque su esposo huyó como un vil cobarde y se negó a acompañarla, aún después de jurarle que la adoraba. Ingresó al baño con su montón de bolsas, acompañada de su madre. Adoraba pasar tiempo con sus padres desde que su marido encontró el contra hechizo para el obliviate que les lanzó durante la guerra.

"S _olo estás a su lado porque te encuentras agradecida, él no te conviene. Solo busca usarte para limpiar su apellido_." Esa frase saltó a su mente, Harry nunca comprendió su decisión de dejar a su mejor amigo por un villano. En el corazón no se manda, y como cliché de telenovela, ella eligió seguir su corazón antes de su mente. Fue la primera razón porque el famoso trío dorado se fracturó.

—Es de gran utilidad ese bolso ¿No habrá problemas?—La señor Granger cuestionó mirando hacia los pasillos mientras su hija guardaba todas las cajas en un práctico bolso de mano.—No quiero que tengas problemas.

—No te preocupes, nadie sabrá de esta pequeña falta.— Contestó con una sonrisa guardando el ultimo regalo.—No pensaba andar cargando todo esos paquetes. Juró que mi marido lo va pagar muy caro.

La castaña apretó los labios formando un puchero para después abrazar a su madre, la amaba tanto, esos años sin ella fueron crueles y devastadores. Siempre le estaría agradecida a su esposo por devolverlos, ese fue el primer acto de bondad que su marido hizo para demostrarle que había cambiado. Los periódicos mágicos y sus amigos no creyeron en ese acto, lo vieron como una farsa para atraparla, necesitaban una heroína para limpiar su regenado apellido. Ella trató de una y mil maneras demostrar el cambio en su, en aquella época, enamorado pero nadie deseaba tomar el tiempo de escucharla, la sociedad mágica se encargó de acusarlo de oportunista.

Las dos mujeres salieron al pasillo donde un hombre con lentes esperaba. El señor Granger abrió los ojos sorprendidos al notar que los enormes paquetes comprados fueron reducidos a un pequeño bolso, le continuaba sorprendiendo los alcances de la magia. Se incorporó en medio de las damas para caminar abrazadas a ellas, él también había extrañado a su familia, el tiempo que vivió hechizado tuvo la sensación de que algo le faltaba.

Aunque Hermione Granger fuera la primer ministra debía lidiar con el proceso de registro de muggles al mundo mágico. Esa medida fue tomada después de algunas filtraciones muggles que causaron alboroto y trataron de sacar a la luz la existencia de los brujos. Ella no estuvo de acuerdo con algunas medidas tomadas pero sabía que eran necesarias para calmar a los brujos, a veces ella también le temía a la maldad de los muggles. Emitió una mediana sonrisa por ese pensamiento, desde que se casó adquirió un poco de los perjuicios de los sangre pura. No todo es blanco y negro.

—Juró que voy asesinar a mi marido.— Volvió a mencionar bastante molesta la castaña caminando por el largo jardín, extrañamente ese día la red flu que conectaba con su casa tuvo un desperfecto.

—Cálmate cariño, a nosotros nos ha encantado pasar tiempo contigo y recorrer el barrio mágico.—El señor agregaba tratando de tranquilizar a su exaltada hija.—Ademas era mas sencillo hacer las compras sin los niños.

—Cuando estas con tu marido no tienes ojos para nadie más.—La señora le recrimino causando que las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeran rojas. —Me sigue sorprendiendo el tamaño de esta mansión, aunque cada año se vuelve más acogedora y menos tétrica.

Hermione se detuvo para admirar aquella edificación, trató de muchas maneras de no mudarse, uno de los peores episodios vividos en la guerra se llevó dentro de esas paredes. " _¿Enserio piensas irte a vivir a la casa donde fuiste torturada? Comienzo a creer lo que dicen los periódicos sobre un posible imperius. Lo siento Mione pero no puedo apoyarte, no confío en él._ " Fueron las últimas palabras dichas por uno de sus mejores amigos, claro fueron más amables que las dichas por su prometido cuando rompió con él. Desde ese día el trío dejó de existir.

Las puertas de aquella enorme mansión se abrieron y entonces los tres visitantes se quedaron sorprendidos por el interior. Un hermoso árbol de navidad se encontraba en el recibidor con hadas volando a su alrededor, guirnaldas de acebo con luces cálidas adornaban las paredes y escaleras.

Esa casa nunca se había visto tan llena de calor, bueno quizá en la boda del heredero que se llenó de flores blancas de distintos tipos. Hermosos juegos de esferas de colores colgaban de los candelabros, bastones navideños embrujados, algunos pequeños muñecos de nieve saltaban entre los muebles.

—Has llegado temprano.— Un hombre de cabellos rubios hizo acto de presencia, usaba pantalones y un suéter negro, en los brazos cargaba un bebé con rizos alborotados de castaños claros. —Buenas noches señores Granger.

Los dos muggles saludaron con una sonrisa. Respetaban la decisión de su hija porque la amaban pero simplemente a ellos les costaba aceptar el cambio que hizo de aquel simpático pelirrojo por un reservado rubio.

—¿A qué se debe la decoración? —La castaña cuestionó corriendo abrazar a su marido, junto sus labios como si la separación de unas horas representará una dolorosa eternidad. — Los he extrañado tanto.

El bebé de cabellos castaños abrió sus ojos para dejar ver sus hermosos orbes grises, idénticos a su padre.

—Quería darte una sorpresa pero Cepheus se ha despertado antes y no me dejo terminar de decorar.—Comentó con una sonrisa tomando por la cintura a su esposa para esconder la nariz en los rizos.—A mis padres casi les da un infarto cuando vieron los adornos, he guardado una foto para tu placer personal.

Hermione emitió una malvada sonrisa. Sus suegros aceptaban su presencia, la trataban amablemente y permitían cualquier capricho porque amaban a su hijo y a sus nietos. Tomó al bebé en sus brazos mientras le pasaba el bolso a su esposo para que lo cargará. Los personajes caminaron hacia la sala donde Lucius Malfoy hechizaba un tren de juguete muggle para que se moviera bajo de otro enorme árbol de navidad, él odiaba esas cosas pero su nieto Scorpius estaba encantado de esa baratija. Narcisa se puso de pie para darle la bienvenida a sus consuegros, a diferencia de su esposo a ella no le costaba trabajo tratarlos. Una niña de tres años que estaba fascinada por las hadas dejó de molestarlas para correr a saludar a sus abuelos.

La adicciòn de Hermione a esa familia rompió muchas tradiciones Malfoy, no pertenecían más a la lista de los sagrados 28, situación que causó un quiebre emocional en Lucius pero este fue borrado al saber que Draco no tendría un primogénito sino dos, unos mellizos hermosos que cautivaron su frío corazón.

Los consuegros se saludaron, las cenas navideñas eran eventos tensos que se fueron borrando con la presencia de los niños, quizá ambas parejas pertenecían a mundos diferentes pero continuaban compartiendo un mismo deseo, ver felices a sus hijos.

—Falta el último toque.—Draco mencionó sacando la varita para evocar un hechizo y de pronto nieve comenzó a caer, era como en el colegio, la nieve era seca y cálida. —Espero te guste mi primer regalo de navidad.

El hombre caminó hacia su esposa que había dejado al bebé en un moisés, la tomó por la cintura para besar sus labios e invitarla a bailar en el centro de la sala. Los personajes mayores miraron esa romántica escena. Narcissa continuaba sin creer porque los periódicos seguían con su estúpida teoría de que ellos hechizaron a la heroína, a ella y a su marido nunca les importó que la sociedad les diera la espalda después de la guerra, permitir y consentir esa unión solo fue por el profundo amor a su hijo.

—Es como en el colegio. —La castaña comentò entre sonrisas bailando por toda la sala, muchos años atrás dejo de pensar en los otros y se enfocó en su propia felicidad. —Te amo Draco.

—Solo quiero que seas feliz, tú eres mi mundo.—Contestó deteniendo sus movimientos para levantar la varita y obligar a un muérdago aparecer.

Nuevamente sus labios se unieron. Él sabía del pequeño hueco en el corazón de su amada esposa, ella perdió a sus dos mejores amigos, a una familia que la apoyó por muchos años. La señalaron de traidora, dudaron de su capacidad mental por elegirlo por encima de un héroe nacional. Nunca podría compensarla por eso trataba de cumplir con cada uno de sus caprichos y esperaba un día se reconciliara con esos dos idiotas. Los labios se separaron y la pareja bajó la vista para ver cómo sus hijos se acercaban para bailar, Scorpius iba de la mano de su abuela materna mientras Nya iba en los brazos de su abuelo Lucius. Narcissa había evocado un hechizo para que los cuadros emitieran tonadas navideñas y dejaran de lanzar maldiciones por no ser más una familia de sangre pura.

—¿Madre quiere bailar conmigo? —Cuestionó Draco invitando a su madre quien asintió a la petición.

Hermione se acercó a su padre para invitarlo. Entonces todos bailaban por la sala mientras el bebé sacaba las manos y tocaba la nieve cayendo. No era la navidad perfecta, ni todos estaban cómodos porque sus prejuicios personales los golpeaba de frente pero aceptaban que ahora eran una familia, sus miedos estaban fuera de lugar en esa fecha. Cada uno de los presentes solo deseaba la felicidad y de alguna manera esa imperfecta familia se los daba. Eran ellos siete en contra de una sociedad que creía ilegal y falsa su creación.

La edad causó que los mayores tomaran asiento y entonces los niños comenzaron a contar sus aventuras de esa mañana. Draco abrazó por la espalda a Hermione para continuar bailando, para ellos siempre era navidad.

* * *

Los aparadores de aquella zona comercial desde niño le causaron admiración y sorpresa, la magia en ellos era tan vívida y alegre provocando una maravillosa navidad. El hombre de barba se tuvo que detener un par de veces a saludar a los magos que lograron reconocerlo, no era su intención esconderse simplemente le gustaba llevar barba ya que su esposa no dejaba de reír ante las cosquillas que le provocan al besarla. Se detuvo un momento al ver por el reflejo de uno de los cristales, al otro lado de la cera a un personaje de cabellos castaños.

Se giró rápidamente para ver como la primera ministra caminaba animada en medio de sus padres, el hombre bajó la vista y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Habían pasado casi diez años desde que él la abandonó por elegir, según él, a la persona equivocada. Llevaba muchos años arrepentido de su actitud, continuó andando por las calles con varias bolsas en la mano, se detuvo al mirar a una chica parada a mitad de la calle con la vista puesta en el cielo, no estaba sola ya que un niño de unos tres años estaba a su lado usando unos raros lentes y señalando el cielo.

—De tal palo, tal la astilla.—Una mujer comentó murmurando a otra, los brujos miraban curiosos a la pareja.

El chico de cabellos negros negó con la cabeza y carraspeo la garganta para que las mujeres se giraron a verlo, entonces apenadas se alejaron. Cuando la eligió a ella y no la que todos los brujos deseaban nuevamente se sintió abandonado, la familia que lo adoptó le dio la espalda, bien merecido se lo tuvo por romper el corazón de la más pequeña de los Weasley. Se acercó por la espalda para abrazar a la rubia que usaba un colorido gorro y un abrigo color mostaza, depositó un beso en sus rubios cabellos.

—No puedes ver a Santa Claus, su trineo es invisible.—Le susurro al oído y bajó la vista para alzar al niño de tres años.— Vamos a casa que ha comenzado hacer frío.

Harry entrelaza los dedos con los de su esposa, era la primera navidad que pasaban en Londres, por mucho tiempo viajaron por el mundo, investigando los hábitos de ciertas especies de animales mágicos. Su esposa se volvió una famosa bruja naturista, él se convirtió en su guardaespaldas personal pero Albus merecía un ritmo de vida más normal y por eso decidieron volver a vivir al número 12 de Grimmauld place. La pequeña familia caminaban emocionados por las calles mientras la rubia contaba la historia de un ser verde que odiaba la navidad al que llamaban el Grinch. Albus Severus Potter escuchaba atento las historias de su madre, le gustaba su voz y los gestos que emitía ante cada oración.

— Hemos llegado a casa.—La puerta se abrió y entonces el interior de aquella edificación se iluminó, adornos muggles llenaban la estancia. — ¿Haz hechizado el Santa?

El pelinegro señaló a un Santa Claus mecánico que movía su cadera al ritmo de la música.

—Sí, las pilas muggles contaminan el medio ambiente.—Contesto la rubia quitándose el abrigo y dejando ver su vestido rojo, muy navideño, con su varita evocó un par de tazas de chocolate.—Luces muy contento esta noche ¿Mi regalo de navidad está listo?

La rubia cuestionó acercándose a su marido para colgarse de su cuello, ella sabía de la soledad en su corazón y de lo mucho que añoraba a sus amigos. El pelinegro asintió depositando un beso en los rosados labios, sacó la varita para evocar un hechizo recién aprendido, nieve seca y cálida comenzó a caer. Albus brinco emocionado tratando de tocarla.

—Le enviado postales navideñas a Ron y a Mione.—Comentó acariciando su rostro, juntando sus frentes.—¿Si ellos no contestan? ¿Si Mione no me perdona?

—No puedes vivir con el miedo al rechazo, su amistad es más importante y sé que ellos también te extrañan .—Comentó con una sonrisa, ella era culpable de la pelea con Ronald. —Las personas cambian.

Harry cerró los ojos, hubo una época donde las navidades eran eventos cargados de tristeza y soledad bajo esas escaleras después se volvieron fiestas ruidosas con cabezas pelirrojas y por último, citas románticas con una rubia. Le dolió perder a una gran familia pero no se arrepentía porque esa mujer en sus brazos y ese niño tratando de alcanzar la nieve se volvieron la familia que siempre deseo tener. Luna se zafo de esos brazos para tomar su varita y encender el estereo muggle, villancicos comenzaron a resonar por las bocinas, tomó la mano de su hijo y esposo e hicieron un círculo para bailar.

El héroe del mundo no dejo de reír ante las ocurrencias de su angelical esposa, ella llenaba de luz cada rincón en su atormentado corazón, ella fue la única en disipar las pesadillas en las frías noches. Nadie podía entender cómo elegir a ella sobre otra increíble mujer, como pelear con la familia que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, el amor no tiene lógica y como cliché de telenovela simplemente fue egoísta y eligió el amor sobre el deber.

—Te amo Luna.—El pelinegro deshizo el círculo para abrazar a su esposa e hijo.— Ustedes son mi familia y con ustedes todos los días son navidad.

* * *

Esa casa nunca fue silenciosa desde que Arthur y Molly Weasley la crearon, en navidad mucho menos. Los nueve pelirrojos iniciales ahora se habían duplicado más la anexión de nuevos integrantes de otras familias. Un grupo cantaba villancicos, otro preparaba la comida mientras los más pequeños jugaban con los adornos navideños hechizados. Ronald estaba apartado del grupo leyendo ese pedazo de papel en sus manos, era la tercera vez en esa noche. Levantó la vista para ver como una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos miel se acercaba con los brazos abiertos.

—Deja de darle vueltas al asunto.—Comentó acercando los labios para besarlo en las mejillas, ella usaba un suéter tejido con una P al centro, fue su regalo en la primera navidad con sus suegros.— Yo misma sé lo importante que es admitir que dijimos las palabras equivocadas en un importante momento.

—No sé. —Susurró cerrando los ojos y sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura.— Dar el primer paso siempre es difícil y él lo ha hecho. ¿Crees que Mione pueda perdonarme ?

La mujer le susurro un "Sí". Ronald volvió abrir los ojos para dejar ver esos orbes azules, entonces enfocó la vista en su hermana, por ella le rompió la nariz a su mejor amigo, cuando este deshizo su compromiso. No entendía como podía ser tan egoísta y dejarla, un sentimiento similar surgió cuando Mione lo abandonó, no comprendía sus acciones, tuvieron que pasar muchos años y volver a amar para entender. Cuando él conoció a su actual esposa logró comprender las acciones de sus mejores amigos, ser juzgado y tachado por según elegir a la "persona equivocada".

—El pasado debe quedar enterrado, todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad.—Agregó la mujer mirando hacia el grupo de pelirrojos que comenzaba a bailar.

Ronald asintió con la cabeza para llevar sus ojos al vientre de su esposa, dentro de poco sería padre y aquella idea fomenta sus pensamientos de hacer las paces con sus amigos de colegio. Deseaba que su hijo o hija tuviera una amistad con los hijos de sus amigos. El pelirrojo abrazó fuertemente a su esposa, ella le abrías las puertas para un mundo de posibilidades, es como si todos los días fueran navidad.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Un pequeño oneshot para festejar el día. Les deseo que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad a todas las personas que sigues mis historias.


End file.
